Summer Vacation
by theimpracticalgirl
Summary: It's the summer just after Peggy graduated. The whole world is out there for the taking, but it's not a kind world. From the time all the A-positive stood on the rooftops to the time when black boxes littered the world, and those explainable times of things that go bump in the night, Peggy knows that there's more than meets the eye. This summer, she'll finally see those things.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't even a week into summer vacation and she was already bored. Peggy sighed as she leaned back away from her computer's screen. Not even the Internet held interest for her today. Her blog's dashboard was dead, there wasn't anything new to watch from her subscriptions, and she just couldn't focus on writing. Tousling her bobbed brown hair, she stood and went to go get a carton of milk and couple of the chocolate chip cookies her mother had made that morning.

As she leaned against a counter in the kitchen, Peggy munched on a cookie and contemplated what to do. Maybe she'd go see a movie? No, that wouldn't work; she was saving her money for a new camera. Pushing off of the counter, Peggy snagged her cell phone off of the kitchen table and flipped it open. Maybe she'd see if some of her friends were around. Nneka replied to her customary greeting of a text quickly enough.

_"Hey. What're you doing?"_ Peggy had sent.

_"Nothing much… What are you doing?"_

_"I'm bored. Do you want to hang out?"_ A minute passed before she got a reply.

_"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy."_

"_You just said you weren't doing anything much!"_ Peggy sighed to herself, exasperated. This happened to her a lot with Nneka.

_"I know I did. Sorry, but I just can't come over right now."_

_"Well, what are you doing?"_

_"It's rather hard to explain."_

With a frown, Peggy snapped the phone shut and slid it into her pocket. Who was left? There was Steven… Most likely he'd be out having fun with his other friends, but it was worth a try. So she called to her mother that she was going out for a bit, slipped on a pair of sneakers, and set off down the road.

Steven only lived a block away from Peggy, which was nice. They had known each other since the beginning of the sixth grade. He was the athletic sort with tan skin, blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes, and of course every girl in school had a crush on him. Since they had been friends for so long she got to spend more time with him than most girls, but she wasn't really considered a threat because she wasn't particularly good looking, and he never showed the slightest interest in her. She suffered from stereotypical girl-next-door syndrome.

Wow, it was hot. Peggy was already sweating by the time she reached the driveway to Steven's house. For a whole month they were having terrific weather and now it was one hundred and three degrees. Knocking on the door, Steven's little brother Patrick opened the door. The kid had just turned ten last month, and under his arm was the basketball Peggy had gotten for him. "Hey!" The boy greeted enthusiastically, moving out of the way so she could come in. "Steve's in the back. Want to come out and play with us?" He held up the ball hopefully.

"Sure! I can shoot a few." Peggy smiled at him. They walked to the sliding door, and Patrick ran out ahead of her, tossing the ball to Steven.

"Let's play!" The kid shouted. Steven pushed his bangs away from his face and smiled at Peggy, making her heart skip a beat, as corny as that sounds. Ever since she was a freshman in high school, being around him had that effect on her. Before they had been just friends, but as they got older, he got cuter, and eventually she realized she liked him more than a little. Of course she tried to hide it and pretended to be not the least bit interested in him, but it didn't really help her case too much. Oh, well. She was glad she could call him her best guy friend.

Passing the ball to Peggy, Steven settled into a defensive position. "You and Pat can play together." Peggy gave him an unimpressed look.

"What, you don't think I can play against a couple of guys?" She teased. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"No, but Pat is going to need all the help he can get." The said boy made an indignant noise, and the game was on. Running across the back lawn, Peggy darted around Steven and jumped up, dunking the ball. As she grinned triumphantly Steven gave her a challenging look, and snagged the ball from her, twisting in the air and slamming a dunk neatly into the basket. They play for about an hour, and when Steven's father came out with popsicles she realized that she was no longer bored.

Patrick went inside to game on the console he'd gotten from the rich aunt for his birthday, and Peggy and Steven sat together on the patio, trying to not get too sticky. "If a seagull flies over the sea, what flies over the bay?" He asked her, reading the joke off of the popsicle stick. She looked over at him questioningly with an arched eyebrow. "A bagel." Peggy grimaced and groaned.

"That was bad." She complained. Pulling the last bit of her popsicle into her mouth and sucking on it, she looked at her own stick for the joke. "What's purple and five thousand miles long?" She mumbled around her mouthful.

"Your tongue?" Steven offered not-so-helpfully. She elbowed him in the arm.

"The Grape Wall of China, smart butt." He chuckled.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Peggy shrugged.

"Well, probably just a lot of rubbish. I don't have school to look forward to anymore so I don't know." She wrinkled her nose. Steven leaned back and looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Yeah… It's hard to believe that we finally graduated." She nodded in agreement. The moment passed, and her phone in her pocket chimed.

_"You still up for hanging out?"_ Nneka had texted her.

_"I thought you were busy."_

_"I stopped being busy."_ Peggy sighed.

"Hey, Steve?" She asked. He looked over at her with raised eyebrows. "What's going on with Nneka?" He would know; they'd dated for almost a year.

"I actually don't know." That surprised her. "After she graduated she just sort of dropped out from life." He looked troubled, and Peggy felt irritated. She loved Nneka to death but she was still quite jealous that she'd actually dated Steven, and that he still felt something for her. It was rather apparent.

He was right, though. She was a year older than them both, and about a month after Nneka graduated, she'd been out looking for a new job and just…Vanished. They didn't even hear from her until she came back almost a month and a half later. Apparently she'd be travelling, and hadn't couldn't get in touch. That was when Steven broke up with her. She wouldn't, or couldn't, tell him where she'd been, and he just couldn't handle that. Since Nneka was emancipated and living on her own, they had no way of contacting her and it'd been a stressful time.

Now she was sort of on and off; one moment she'd been in her home, and the next moment she wasn't, and wouldn't come back until maybe even a week later. Once Nneka had invited Peggy over to watch a marathon of their favorite television show, but once Peggy got there at the agreed time Nneka was nowhere to be found. Her mind would be elsewhere when she was around, and she tended to be confused and out of sorts. Once she'd asked Peggy what year it was.

Groaning as she stood up, Peggy dusted the seat of her shorts off and smiled at Steven as he rose. "So you're turning eighteen." She remarked. He shrugged.

"It's no big deal." He muttered, looking a bit embarrassed. Peggy nudged his side as they went inside.

"No big deal? You're going to be an adult! You'll have your license and a passport to freedom." He shrugged. Often he'd complained about his home. At the moment it was just him, his brother, and his father, but later in the day his mother and three little sisters would be home and then it would be crazy again. Not crazy in a bad way, but just…Hectic. His sisters ranged from five to seven, and all were in a pink glitter unicorn ballerina phase.

"It's so hot outside." Steven said abruptly, making a face as he splashed his face with water in the kitchen sink. "Can I come over to your house and swim?" Peggy beamed at him.

"I was just about to ask if you'd like to. Sure!" He grinned, and shook his head like a dog, spraying her with what she hoped was just water. "Gross!" She complained. Chuckling, he went to the bedroom he shared with Patrick to grab his swimming trunks. A minute later he was back, and they set out for her home. Along the way they talked about their friend Gethin, who was also being…Weird. Actually, he'd started being weird about the same time as Nneka. Peggy made a joke that they'd eloped, but Steven scowled and she fell quiet.

Once at her house Peggy went into her room to change while Steven went into the bathroom. He got out ahead of her, and by the time she was out he was just diving off of the board, plunging into the water. Peggy shrieked as the water splashed her, and he rose up in the deep end, grinning like a loon. "Jerk!" She exclaimed jokingly. He ducked under the water again, and swam over to the edge of the pooling, rising and resting his arms on the ledge.

"Are you coming in? Or am I going to have to get out and hug you?" While his threat, to him, was harmless, she couldn't help but feel flustered. Quickly shaking her head, she hurriedly went to the diving board and walked to the end. Grimacing, she jumped once and did a cannon ball into the water. Once she rose up from the bubbles, she could see him laughing. "That was great!" He cheered. Peggy gave him a grin, and dived down again, swimming to grab his feet to give him a dunk.

They'd both gotten out of the pool after an hour and went inside. It was getting cooler, and the light in the kitchen had gone on, signaling that Peggy's mom was making dinner. "You could stay." She offered. He shrugged.

"I'm in my trunks." He pointed out. She shrugged herself.

"You can borrow a shirt from Dad. I'm sure he won't mind." So a shirt was gotten and a call home was made to tell his family he'd be late. Peggy's father snagged Steven and they stood together by the grill as hamburgers were made, talking about man stuff. Her mother had recruited Peggy into shucking corn, and they talked about plans for summer.

"Do you want to go to a camp?" Her mother inquired. Peggy grimaced.

"Mom, I'm not twelve. I really don't want to do anything this summer other than have a good time." After all, who knew when she'd have a break once she started college? Peggy fiddled with a strand of hair while they went to the patio to eat. Her mother and father talked about a possible renovation of the downstairs den, leaving Steven and Peggy to talk. "So." Peggy began. Steven looked up from his cob and gave her a corny grin.

"So." He said around his mouthful. Peggy grimaced and rolled her eyes, popping the tab on her soda.

"What are you doing tomorrow? I was thinking we could maybe hang out at the mall, maybe catch a movie?" He shrugged a shoulder, setting the cob down and picking up his hamburger.

"I can't. I already promised Will I'd come over and play his new game with him." She scoffed; men!

"Alright, that's cool." They finished dinner without much conversation after that, and soon he had to go home. Steven waved to Peggy as he walked down her driveway, and she wave back from the front door before shutting it. With a sigh, she went to go take a shower.

During her bath her mother and father announced to her that they were going out to visit a friend, and while Peggy grumbled at not being told sooner, she was fine with it. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. After her shower she toweled her hair off, dressed in pajamas, and went into the living room to watch television. Halfway through some crime scene investigation show there were a crash, and then an urgent pounding at the door, and she looked in its direction warily. What and who was that?

Getting up, she went to the door and answered it and a man all but fell onto her. "You've got to help me." He gasped. Stumbling back, Peggy helped him into the sitting room, settling him down into a lounge chair. "Water. Please, water." He mumbled. Hurriedly she fetched a cup, and assisted him drinking it. He looked pretty bad. His skin was dirty, like he had been caught in an explosion, and his clothes were even worse. Spluttering, he heaved himself into a better sitting position. "I knew it. It's her." He was scaring her. Was this man mad? Suddenly he reached out and gripped Peggy's hands. "I'm in danger, Nneka. Please, you've got to help me." Peggy blinked.

"Sorry, man, but I'm not Nneka. I don't know where she is." She said, gently removing her hands from his. "What's the matter? Is she in trouble?" She stood up from her crouch. "Should I call the police?" He jumped up.

"No! No, no police. They'd come and take me away. I can't get caught, not now." Yeah, he was a nut all right. Slowly she stepped back away from him. He lurched forward, and a shriek partially rose up in her throat, but he simply fell to his knees. A pained expression came across his face, and his mouth opened slightly, a golden light drifting up from his lips. Watching in shock as it did so; the mist swirled through the air and brushed into her face. There was a funny tingling sensation, and she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the urge to sneeze.

Opening her eyes, she saw him slump to the ground. Peggy looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Finally she picked him up and dragged him to the living room, laying him down on the couch. She had no idea what was going on, but obviously he'd been through a lot. He tossed fitfully on the couch, and she went to the front door after giving him a dubious glance. Stepping out onto the front step, she looked around. Pausing, her mouth gaped as she stared in disbelief at the blue box that was in a crater on her front lawn.

Her feet moved forward without her realizing it as she hesitantly approached the crash site, if that was what it truly was. The door to it was slightly ajar, and, picking up a stick, Peggy got as close to the edge of the crater and leaned forward, nudging the door open more with the stick. It swung in, and she stared in shock at an enormous room inside. Without thinking she stepped into the crater, and into the box.

Gazing around in awe, she climbed a few steps to some sort of futuristic console. She didn't dare touch anything, but she circled around it. Above her circular symbols rotated around and around, and her feet touched cold metal. How did this all fit inside one little box? The door closed, and Peggy jumped, startled. The man was leaning heavily against the door, his arms crossed. He looked amused, if not tired.

"Go ahead, say it." He challenged her. Eyes wide, she glanced around once more before daring to.

"It's…Bigger on the inside?" She ventured. With a nod he stumbled forward, and nearly crashed into the console. His hands spun something around, pressed a few buttons, pulled a lever, and the whole of the box jerked. Peggy all but fell onto her rear. "What?" She exclaimed. He grinned, and a peculiar noise filled the air. A moment later he staggered to the door, and threw it open, rushing outside. Peggy almost numbly followed after him.

She stopped abruptly in the doorway, staring in shock at her friend Nneka's home. It couldn't be; her house was in a different neighborhood! How'd they get there so quickly in a box of all things? The man was talking to Nneka, and the woman looked around him at Peggy, giving her a bright smile that was white against her dark skin, and a wave. Hesitantly Peggy waved back, her mind still reeling. The two approached the box, and the man slipped past the girls as Nneka embraced her friend.

"Peggy! I haven't talked to you in so long." She exclaimed. Peggy drew back, looking suspiciously from Nneka to the man.

"You texted me earlier today." She pointed out. Nneka blinked, and then shrugged, her smile back immediately.

"Did I? Alright then." She almost bounced away from her and to the man, going to stand close to him. Her black curls obscured her face as she leaned forward to whisper something to the man, and they both laughed. The peculiar noise filled the air, and hurriedly Peggy backed out of the door, the blue painted wooden swinging shut behind her. The young woman stared in shock as the box, which appeared to be a police public call box, faded away to nothing before her eyes.

Blinking, Peggy turned and began the walk home, thinking that she'd check herself in to psychiatrist's office first thing tomorrow. Teleporting blue boxes indeed!

Author's Note: Please leave some feedback and tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after the strange incident with the man in the box, Peggy was sitting by her pool, eating a nectarine. The juice dripped onto her hand and down her arm, and she grumbled. Getting up, she finished the rest of the fruit as she went inside to the kitchen to wash.

As she was doing so, there was a crash downstairs in the den. Immediately she froze. Her mother and father were out of town, leaving her alone for the weekend. The crash sounded like the sliding glass door was broken.

Looking suspiciously at the door that leads to the hall for the den, she reached over to a drawer and pulled it open as quietly as she could. She pulled a knife out, and walked slowly to the door. More glass sounded like it was being broken, and a low voice swore. Peggy slowly crept down the hall, the knife held in her hand over her head like a stereotypical horror movie slasher.

Just as her other hand reached out for the door handle, there was shouting and a loud bang. The door splintered, and Peggy was showered with wood chips and…Rock salt?

She screamed and fell back, hitting a wall. Feet pounded up the stairs and the door was flung open. She found herself staring up the barrel of a shotgun. Letting out a spluttering gasp, she dropped the knife and held her hands up in surrender. A rough looking man glared at her, and another taller man with long brown hair pulled a knife with a serrated blade from its sheath.

Crouching down next to Peggy, he firmly gripped her neck and placed the tip of the knife under her chin. "Gotcha." He snarled. Peggy's hands dropped and scratched at his as tears filled her eyes. She gasped for breath. The man's expression faltered for a moment, but he steeled himself and pressed the tip harder into her skin.

"You thought you could hide." He all but spat out. "Hiding in a teenage girl's body, how pathetic." The other man rolled his neck.

"Where's her family? Dead in bed with their throats slashed?" He sneered at her. Peggy's eyes grew even wider.

"Wha- What?" She croaked out. "They- They're outta town. P- Please…" She struggled to swallow. "Let me go. You're hurting me." She really should have called the police and ran for her life instead of trying to confront them with a kitchen knife!

The man with the knife looked over his shoulder at the other. "Something's wrong." He said. The other opened his mouth, and then shut it, tilting his head to the side. A moment later another set of feet hurried up the steps. A familiar face appeared over the shorter man's shoulder. When Peggy saw the olive colored newspaper boy's cap, she all but shrieked, flailing around desperately.

"Gethin!" She wailed. "Help me!" The man with the long brown hair hurriedly let go of her throat and drew back. His expression was puzzled.

"You know her?" He asked the younger man. Gethin grimaced.

"Guys…I said the second to last house on the street." He was covered in gore, and Peggy's stomach turned. The other two men both looked dumbfounded.

"Dean…" The taller man grumbled under his breath. The said man raised his hands up defensively, still holding the gun in one.

"Hey, don't blame me. The connection was really bad." Gethin ducked around them and knelt by Peggy.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concerned, as he helped her rise to her feet. She stared at him in shock for a moment, but then her expression went dark.

"Uh oh." Dean muttered just as her hand flew up and smacked her friend hard across the cheek.

The young man pressed his palm to his stinging skin, looking at her in surprise. "What did I do?" He spluttered.

"What did you do?" She nearly shrieked. "Well, let me see. Your freaking friends broke into my house, shot my door, and nearly choked me to death while holding a gun and knife on me! You dare ask me if I'm okay." The taller man let out a low whistle.

"Hey, don't get upset at him. It was our fault." Peggy turned on him, and he took a step back.

"Damn right it's your fault! How the Hell am I going to get that all fixed before my parents come back? What about the bruises I'm going to have?" She spat. He failed to answer her.

"Sam, Dean, I think you'd best get out of here." Gethin sighed.

They didn't argue, and were quickly in their car and backing out of the driveway. Peggy glared after them the whole way before turning to face Gethin with crossed arms and an expectant look. "Explain." She demanded. He twisted his lips, thinking of how to reply.

"Uh…Well, I'm sure you noticed how I sort of disappeared for a while…" She nodded. "It's, uh, because…Crap, how do I say this?" The last part was muttered to himself. "You see, Peggy, I'm a hunter." She gave him a blank look. No doubt she thought he meant the normal sort. He quickly hurried on. "It's not the type you think. I don't hunt deer and that sort. I, uh, well…I hunt the supernatural." He weakly finished.

Peggy stared at him for a moment, and then frowned sharply. She felt the urge to smack him again. Gethin obviously realized this. "I'm serious! We were here because your next door neighbor…Well…" The young man sighed. "He's a homicidal demon." She scoffed at him.

"Mr. Binchy? Yeah, right. He's, like, eighty-seven, Gethin! He can hardly keep hold of the leash for his Schnauzer." Peggy put her hands on her hips.

"That's the thing about demons! They can manipulate people however they want." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Is that why you're the one who looks like he went on a hacking spree?" Gethin looked down at his clothes and grimaced.

"…He put up a Hell of a fight." He muttered. That was when Peggy's face blanched.

"Hold the Hell up. You killed Mr. Binchy?" She backed up. "What the Hell!" Gethin reached out to her, but she smacked his hand away. "Get out of my house before I call the police." Peggy warned him. Something in her expression made him listen. With a sigh, he left the house, walking down the driveway to the road. A moment later she heard an engine rev and a car speed off.

With a muffled sob, Peggy stumbled to the phone. Dialing 911, she anxiously waited for the operator to pick up. "911, what's your emergency?" A woman asked, sounding bored. Another sob burst out of her throat.

"I think my neighbor was just murdered."

The police brought her in to be questioned, of course. Her mother and father nearly had a heart attack when they got a call from their tearful daughter. They came home as soon as they could.

Did she have any idea who might have done this? No, she didn't. She'd just been outside and saw someone break in, and then she'd heard shouting. She didn't like lying to the police, but she couldn't give Gethin away…Could she? They didn't even doubt her, which made her feel even worse.

Did she get a good look at the attacker? He was tall and was wearing dark clothes including a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood over his head. That was the typical description of murders, right? It passed.

Did Mr. Binchy have any enemies? No. Maybe? She didn't know. He was elderly; she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to kill him. Well, if the person thought he was a demon, they might want to kill him. It wasn't like she could tell the detective that, though!

Was she aware that the bodies of several missing homeless people were found in his basement in the middle of what appeared to be satanic worship? What? No! Of course not! That did catch her off guard. The detective sighed, and let her go.

Peggy was on the fritz for a while. Every loud noise made her jump. Her father had freaked out when he saw the broken glass sliding door. She'd been able to replace the wooden door fairly easy, but she'd had to fake that she'd fallen through the window in order to not raise suspicion. Why was she going through so much trouble for Gethin? He was a murderer!

Hardly had the weekend passed when someone tapped at her window. It had to be close to one in the morning. Startled, Peggy fumbled with the carton of ice cream she was eating out of, almost spilling the melted chocolate onto her. She swore under her breath, setting it aside as she heard a familiar muffled giggle.

Peggy threw the curtain open, giving Nneka an unimpressed look. She hadn't done this for a while. The young woman grinned and tapped the screen. Peggy slid the window open and unlatched the screen. Nneka heaved herself up through the window.

"What are you doing here?" Peggy hissed under her breath. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Nneka shrugged.

"Nope. Listen, you've got to come with me and see this." She grabbed her friend's hand and tugged gently.

"Hell no! Did you hear what happened?" Nneka shook her head, her dark curls swinging.

"I wasn't around. What happened?" They sat down on Peggy's bed, and the younger woman explained the event in a low voice. Once she was done, she noticed that Nneka had a particularly uncomfortable expression.

"What's with the face?" Peggy asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Instead of answering, Nneka got up and snagged her friend's sneakers, tossing them at her.

"Put these on."

Peggy looked at her uncertainly, but complied. Even though she was in her pajamas, at least she was wearing socks at the time. "Come on." The other woman beckoned, climbing back out the window. Peggy stood in the middle of her room for a moment, but when Nneka looked back in the window she flicked the light off and climbed out after her, carefully closing the window after her and replacing the screen.

Nneka led Peggy around the house and to the front lawn. They had to skirt the crater to get to the driveway. That certainly had been fun to explain to her mother. After Peggy had walked home she'd filled the crater in as best as she could, but there was still the matter of the missing grass. It wasn't like she could say that a police box fell from the sky along with a man inside it, so she'd weakly supplied that she'd been trying to light a sparkler that caught fire. Peggy said she'd dropped it, and after getting the fire out she churned the dirt for some reason.

She was lying all over the place, wasn't she? Peggy sighed as Nneka walked with her down the road toward the middle school down the road. She had her hop over the fence, and they walked across the upper field to the blacktop behind the school. Next to the locker rooms was the blue box.

Peggy stopped abruptly in her tracks. The door was open, and she could see inside again. It looked different, though. Not as…Cold. Nneka didn't even notice until she paused in the doorway, looking back. With a broad grin she beckoned her friend to her. "This is nuts." Peggy muttered to herself, walking to the box. She hesitated outside, and looked over her shoulder.

The moon was bright, and she could clearly see across the blacktop the two cars parked in the shadows. One was very familiar, and the other only vaguely, but the sight of them both made her very upset indeed. Turning, she ran into the box after Nneka.

She stopped short at the top of the steps. Gethin and the two men, Sam and Dean, yeah?, were standing by the console with the man from before and Nneka. Peggy's expression twisted in confusion. "The Hell?" She spluttered. Nneka giggled, and Gethin cracked a shy smile.

"Peggy, let me explain before you freak out, okay?" Nneka began. "This is the Doctor. This is his spaceship. She's called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, she's bigger on the inside, and she can travel through time and space, yes it is alien, and yes, he is alien, too." She paused, taking a breath. She glanced at the Doctor. "Did I miss anything?" He shook his head, looking amused.

She beamed, and continued. "These two are Sam and Dean Winchester. They're hunters of the supernatural. You know… Vampires, werewolves, witches, and demons, monsters from under the bed and in the closet." She chuckled. "Gethin is a hunter, too! It explains a lot, yeah?"

It really did, though. While he hadn't disappeared like he had recently before, he had been absent from school a lot. His father was sort of strange, too, and there were a lot of things that couldn't be easily explained about Gethin. Peggy actually didn't know him that well, because he'd only moved to their neighborhood about a year ago. Gethin had once remarked that he'd never spent so much time in one place before.

Peggy looked at the four with a blank expression, her mind whirling. Oh, Lord, it was all true, wasn't it! Honestly, she couldn't see any other explanation. After the time her father had stood at the top of the apartment building down the road and the time all those boxes had appeared out of nowhere, she couldn't really say there weren't aliens.

He was an alien though? He really didn't look like it. "You're an alien?" Peggy repeated dumbly. The man nodded.

"I am…Though in my defense to me you're the alien." He grinned, but it was lost on her. She studied him. He was just a bit taller than her. He had tousled ginger hair and a splatter of freckles across his face. He was dressed rather odd…Peggy snorted out loud. He reminded her of a Hobbit!

They gave her a wary look as she kept laughing. Gethin frowned slightly. "Peggy? What's so funny?" He asked her.

"I'm in a box with an alien, Scully and Mulder, and their sidekicks." She gasped for breath. Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not Scully." He quipped. Sam gave him a sour look. As Peggy gasped for breath, Nneka looked at the Doctor in alarm.

"You're going to faint, aren't you." He asked her. She paused and looked up at him.

"No…" She started to deny, but she reconsidered, nodding. "Yes, yes I am." Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.


End file.
